


Save the Last Dance for Me

by madsismakingmemads



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsismakingmemads/pseuds/madsismakingmemads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a <a href="http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=3763654#cmt3763654">fill</a> in the kinkmeme.</p><p>Prompt: Will is gorgeous. He has beautiful bone structure - angular jaw, smooth cheekbones, high brow ridge. The pink shapely lips, bright blue eyes and curly dark hair don't hurt, either. For the most part, though, all everyone sees is the scruffy stubble, thick rimmed glasses, and layers of very out-dated clothes. And that's exactly how Will likes it.</p><p>But then, Hannibal asked him to accompany him to an event and there was a dress code, or Alana convinced him to let her clean him up, or Bev strong-armed him into going shopping and made him shave because of reasons.</p><p>The next day, he goes into work, does his lectures, visits the crime scene and morgue, works with the team on the case...and everyone won't stop staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first dabble at writing fics. Sorry for my noob-ness. ^^,  
> not beta-read.  
> Hope you guys like it. *hides*

Will has always been beautiful; beauty, one can only glimpse in paintings and sculptures. His mother had been beautiful. His father adored the both of them. But when she passed away, he became a painful reminder of what they had lost and his father barely looks at him from then on.

When he was little, he didn't understand why people approached and befriend him only to ignore him after they realized he's odd. It was as if he was a beautiful and colorful abstract painting that people didn't get the meaning. So they looked at him and moved on. Some smiled at him at first glance, some showed pity, some ignored him, and some hurt him.

He learnt to hide the beautiful facade. He doesn't want to deceive people into thinking he is a beautiful person. He wants them to see the content of the book at its cover.

He wore wonky and unfitted glasses to hide his deep blue eyes. He didn't have any special regiment to take care of his unblemished skin and just does what he needed to keep himself clean. He had forgone shaving his facial hair to hide his strong jaw. He didn't style his curly hair and let it grew unruly. He wore ill-fitting clothes and often used his father's hand-me-downs. He looked like a washed-out hobo even in high-school and he didn't give a damn about it. Normal people care about how they looked like and how the world sees them. Will wasn't exactly normal.

~

Will faced one of the most famous serial killers in the world. The Zodiac killer. When the news exploded that the Zodiac killer was active again, they got a call from Quantico. The main office wants Jack Crawford's team to provide assistance.

He became the Zodiac killer and he was able to capture him. Everybody was ecstatic. It was as if they where freed from the darkness but Will didn't feel like rejoicing. A monster was put down but there are thousands lurking in the shadows. Evil never dies.

The investigation has taken a toll on him and he feels as if he is going to break with every move. But Dr. Lecter, his lighthouse, saved him from being shipwrecked to an unknown island in his mind.

~

For once, the monsters retreated. The news of the Zodiac killer's capture seemed to cause the monsters to hide and the FBI held a party. It was a ball to celebrate a milestone and for Will and Jack Crawford's team to receive awards.

Will looked at the invitation and grimaced.

"I..."

"Your going." Dr. Bloom didn't even let him finish his excuse. "You were the one that captured the Zodiac so you're going. No excuses."

"But I..." Will was about to say he isn't exactly a great at parties and they would have more fun without him.

"No." Dr. Bloom looked at Will daring him to object. "You will go to the party, show your face, receive the award. Heck, you don't even need to smile. You will nod politely when the higher-ups talk to you. Beverly and I will handle the press that will bug you. Okay?" Alana is looking at him now with concern.

Will gave a small nod.

"Don't worry, okay. We'll be there. We'll protect you from champagne and cake." Alana gave him a cheeky smile. "It says black formal so you have to not wear this." She was gesturing towards him.

"What I'm not supposed to be me?" Will hissed. "Not the brilliant FBI agent, am I?" He was being becoming more agitated the more he thought of the party, the people, and what is expected of him to appear.

"Will." Alana's concerned face entered his vision. "I was joking, okay? We captured a really bad guy this time. We deserve a break. You deserve a break." She was standing close to him now and was trying her best to give as much comfort as she can.

"Yeah sorry. I just..." Will was so tired and the he doesn't know how a party can help him relax.

"I understand." She gambled touching his arm and gave a slight squeeze. "We'll be there remember? When you need a buffer, find me or Hannibal or Beverly, okay?"

Will looked at her and smiled. He was grateful that there are people who was able to look past the odd facade and see a Will they don't just like to look at but can come to care about.

~

There was a knock at his door. He was half-expecting another surprise visit from Dr. Lecter. He was a bit hungry so he was welcoming the thought. When he opened the door, a grinning Beverly holding a pizza box and case of beer appeared.

"Pizza Delivery." Beverly walked past him to the living room. "Dr. Bloom sent me to check whether your ready for the ball next week. She's bit busy with work so here I am."

She finished by flopping down the sofa with a beer and pizza on both hands. Winston sat in front her looking expectantly.

Will rolled his eyes. "What did she expected that I run away?" Beverly snickered. Winston was pawing her knee. Will grabbed the offered nourishment and sat down on his armchair.

"She just wants to know if you're ready and needs assistance or something. And also to threaten you that you will go voluntarily or involuntarily." Her eyes are twinkling with mischief. "I wouldn't mind tying you up and undressing you Graham. I think your kinky that way." She winked and finished off her pizza slice.

Will cracked a small smile but was tempted to order Winston to jump her but decided against it. "I'm going okay! I've already bought my tux."

Beverly perked up. "Really? You have to show me. It's fashion show time!"

"What?! No! It's a tux. You've seen a tux. I don't need to model it for you."

"Oh come on. I was sent here to make sure you're ready. This is inspection!" Beverly stood up and pulled Will to his bedroom.

Will was about to make more protests when Beverly pushed him and slapped his butt. "Ow!"

"Move along. Or do you want me to undress you?" She's smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. Resigning himself to good-natured busybodies, Will sighs and does what was he's told.

Will donned his newly bought tux. It was from the mall. He went to the department store and tried one. He doesn't like shopping and rarely goes to one and the hovering sales clerk didn't help either. So he bought a medium size and paid for it immediately.

As he looked himself in the mirror now, he knew he would regret this. He can already see Beverly's and Alana's reaction and they would deemed him incapable of dressing himself. They would drag him through stores after stores to find an outfit. He's supposed to be the 'belle of the ball' after all. He caught the Zodiac killer and people want to meet him.

"Will. Are you alright?" Beverly was knocking at the bathroom door.

"Yeah. Just a minute." Will took a deep breath and braced himself.

"Oh my god!" Beverly's face was a mixture of animated shock and disgust. "I'm expecting bad but I didn't think it would be this worse." She was waving her hand frantically. "Seriously, Graham. We're going to a ball. We're not expecting you to look like James Bond but at least wear a tux that fits and doesn't look as tacky as this."

She was about to say more so Will interrupted her. "Okay. Okay I'm sorry I don't know anything about clothes and the clerk at the department store was crowding me so I bought the first thing I saw."

Beverly's face was so comical, a laugh escaped Will's mouth. If it was animated before, it was even more absurd now.

"Take it off. We're going to burn this. I can't believe you've bought your tux in a department store. We're going to a fancy ball with higher ups and politicians and who knows who and you're going to show up like it's a high-school prom. Take it off."

Taking off the rejected suit, Will found Beverly talking on the phone.

"Yeah saw his tux. It was a nightmare. What time can you be free? We need to help him..."

Will is horrified when he realized who she is talking to.

He immediately interrupted. "It's okay. I think I should ask Dr. Lecter's help to buy a tux. He's always dressed well so he should know where and what to buy..." Will trailed pleading to any God that Beverly and Alana let him be.

Beverly turned to him. "Well, now that you mention it. Maybe Dr. Lecter would be the better choice to help you... Okay. Dr. Bloom said he'll call Dr. Lecter to make sure you will really let him help you." She ended her call to Dr. Bloom and bid her goodbye.

Will saw her to the door and sighed when she was finally gone. He dodged a big bullet there.

~

Dr. Lecter was a bit busy on the following days and he didn't have the chance to help Will until Friday, one day before the dreaded ball. He was dressed in his usual three-piece suit, cooler in one hand, and a thermos on the other.

"Will, good morning. I apologize if this has been last minute. Things have been a little hectic. Alana has told me of the situation. We have a busy day ahead."

Will let his Not-Shrink in. He was still in his boxers, disheveled and a little sleepy. "Yeah I'm sorry I pulled you into this. Beverly and Alana would take me shopping instead and I don't know if I could survive that."

Hannibal was setting up the breakfast he brought. "Ah yes. I can understand. Not to worry, my good Will. I'm happy to lend a helping hand."

~

Will looked at the inside of the store Dr. Lecter suggested. It was very posh. Racks of fine clothes, Will doesn't even know why _he_ should wear them. It did always look good on Dr. Lecter but Dr. Lecter had always been a composed, elegant gentleman. And Will is Will. He doesn't think he'll fit in any of these clothes. They might fit his body but he thinks it won't suit him.

Dr. Lecter was talking to an old man and was probably explaining what they wanted. Will was tuning it out and decided that Dr. Lecter knows what's best so he'll just go along.

He was measured and clothes were handed to him so he could them try on. He didn't know what tux to choose and they all looked well-tailored. It would probably make anyone look dapper but Will thinks he looked stupid.

After choosing one, he reached for his wallet to pay for the chosen tux when there was already a beep and Dr. Lecter has already paid for it.

Confused, Will said. "What? I can pay for it."

Hannibal just smiles fondly. He led him out of the store. A hand on the small of his back. "A gift. For accomplishing something the brilliant FBI agents can't. Come, we still need to buy some shoes."

"Okay. Thanks. You shouldn't have though. You've done a lot for me."

Hannibal just hums and shepherds him to another store.

~

"I'm afraid Dr. Bloom and Ms. Katz would prefer if you appear more decent." Hannibal commented as they finished buying everything he needed and was on their way home.

"Why? I've already have a well tailored suit. Is there something else I need?"

Hannibal looked at him and he understood. "I look like a hobo even with an expensive tux."

Hannibal smiled a little. "You look perfect. Only, I think that Alana and Ms. Katz would prefer you to appear more... put together."

Will's brow furrowed. He understands the fuss over his lack of order but it doesn't mean he should like it. "You mean shave or cut my hair?"

His eyes widened at the thought of Alana and Katz forcing him to shave and styling his hair came to mind.

"Oh God..."

Hannibal's amused at Will's reaction. "That's why I'm suggesting you do it before they deemed they should intervene again."

"I..." Will was blushing, light pink spreading his cheeks. "Idunnohowtoshave..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Will? I didn't quite catch it."

"I don't know how to shave. I'm not hairy so my facial hair was never that long so..."

Dr. Lecter's face was a slideshow of miniature reactions. He saw shock, amusement, fondness, and something Will can't name. Hannibal smiled to him. "That's why I'm here."

~

They went to Dr. Lecter's house seeing as he doesn't have any shaving supplies and the stores are already closed for him to buy them.

Will has never been inside Dr. Lecter's bedroom. He blushed. It was as elegant as his office. Dark wood, silk sheets, and red curtains. It was more than a bedroom and speaks of decadence and comfort.

_'No wonder Dr. Lecter never seems sleepy. He probably sleeps soundly with those sheets.'_

They went to the bathroom and it was as classy and simple as the rest of Dr. Lecter's house and himself. Will can't help but compare his disheveled house and self to the clean and organized Dr. Lecter and wonders why the doctor doesn't seem to mind his clutter.

Hannibal was preparing the items and explaining the process of shaving. Will was trying to pay attention but he had a long day and he was a bit sleepy. Dr. Lecter stopped his lecture and guided Will to sit on a chair he brought from the bedroom. "I will shave your facial hair, Will. And tomorrow you can practice. Lay back your head."

Will did as what told and closed his eyes a bit as Dr. Lecter applied the shaving gel with the brush. It was quite relaxing, no wonder it is popular in old-fashioned barbershops. He felt the doctor's breath in his cheeks as he lays the razor to cut his stubble. The rhythm of the razor's blade scraping hair from his face then wiped in a towel was hypnotic and he feels sleep pulling him.

His eyes fluttering he can see Dr. Lecter was looming over him, his face upside down to his own; their lips aligned while Dr. Lecter shaves hair from his neck. He feels his face burning. But the warmth Hannibal's body emanates finally pushes him to sleep.

~

Hannibal stepped back and viewed his work. To describe his expression as shock is an understatement. He is enamored to see what lies behind Will's tousled appearance.

He has always found Will beautiful. His mind is an exquisite specimen he observes closely. But this... Will is gorgeous. The soft lashes, pert nose, smooth cheeks, all framed by his tousled curly hair. His eyes are drawn to Will's moving lips as if he was speaking to someone in his dream. He was barely able to stop himself from leaning and capturing those lips.

The doctor realized he was staring at Will's face for a while as a clock somewhere in his house chimed. It's 3:00 AM and he should put Will in one of his guest bedrooms.

Carrying the sleeping man in his arms, he laid Will down on the bed. Temptation was so close and helpless, and he's only flesh and blood after all. He shouldn't do it but Hannibal's morals are quite loose anyway so he gave in and pressed a light kiss on Will's lips. Running a hand on Will's curls, he ran his nose along Will's jaw to his neck caressing the slumbering man. He breathed in. It was a mixture of his aftershave and Will's unique scent. He felt himself harden.

Hannibal forced himself to let the younger man sleep peacefully. His thoughts are jumbled and only Will Graham can undo him like this. A part of him wants to tie the younger man and never let anyone see his beauty, and another to let people see the beauty he saw in Will. One of the rare moments in the doctor's life where he's not quite sure what to do.

~

Will felt like he's floating. For the first time in a long time, he felt he had a good night sleep. He felt clean and fresh and wherever he is laying down, it felt like a cloud.  
  
_'Maybe I'm dead.'_  He smiled to himself. His last thoughts were sitting in a chair being shaved by his unofficial psychiatrist. ' _Ridiculous. Dr. Lecter wouldn't have slashed my throat.'_  
  
As thoughts of Dr. Lecter slashing his throat juxtaposed to Gareth Jacob Hobbs and Abigail Hobbs, he decided to go back to the land of the living. Will yawned and stretched. Looking around the bedroom, he probably was still in Dr. Lecter's house.   
  
_'I'm right about the sheets. This feels heavenly.'_ He thought maybe he should buy one, but he was reminded of his nightmares and the resulting sweat. _'_ _I'm just going to ruin it.'_  
  
He rubbed his face on the bed relaxing as long as he can before he had to face the real world. His stubble-less face felt so different as if he had a cool shower after a particularly hot day.   
  
Realizing what today is, Will groaned.   
  
"Everything alright, Will?" Dr. Lecter knocked on the door.  
  
He got up and opened the door. Rubbing his eyes, he realized it was past noon already. "Yeah. Just realized what today is."   
  
Hannibal smiled. "Ah. Yes. I've let you sleep in since we have a long day ahead. Lunch is served in the dining room. I had taken the liberty to go to your house and feed your dogs so you can prepare for the ball here and we can go together. Alana insisted I make sure you're ready and wouldn't try to run away to another state."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry for all the trouble I've been causing you." Will walked with Dr. Lecter to the dining room.  
  
Hannibal brought his arm round Will shoulder. "Not to worry. As I said, you're not trouble for me, good Will."   
  
~  
  
Will is standing in front of a full length mirror. Hannibal helped him style his hair and even put a little purple pocket square.   
  
He stares at the mirror. He thinks whoever is standing in front of him might be stranger and he's having hallucinations again.  
  
_'Has it been that long since I looked myself in the mirror that I can't recognize myself?'_

Will can't believe the mirror's reflection was him. This guy looks normal, no trace of the turmoil that dwells in his mind. He reached out expecting what's in front of him to disappear into the air and his mind produce its usual images of gore and violence. His hand touched the solid mirror.  
  
_'So this is really me?'_  
  
Dr. Lecter knocked and interrupted his brooding. "Are you ready, Will?"  
  
"Yeah. Come in."  
  
Hannibal walked in. Will mused if the doctor has ever worn anything casual. He wears fancy clothes everyday so Will can't imagine anything that would be fancier. Apparently there is.   
  
Dr. Lecter is wearing a three piece gray suit with purple neck tie and a pocket square. Elegance seems effortless for him and Will feels more awkward every minute.   
  
He feels like he's going to suffocate in his clothes, thoughts of the party racing through his mind. He's hyperventilating. Faceless people laughing at him, awkward glances, pitying looks. He can't take it. He doesn't want to go. They'll see how ugly he really is. Will grabbed his bow tie. He wants to rip it off his throat and shred it to pieces.  
  
"Will. Listen to me. Deep breaths." Dr. Lecter is shaking him mildly. His hands squeezing his shoulders, drawing him away from his thoughts like a hand pulling him out of the water as he was drowning.  
  
Hannibal snaked his arm to Will's chest and pulled the younger man to his chest. He whispered soothing noises, waiting for Will's breath to calm down. "Everything's going to be alright, Will. I'm going to make it alright."  
  
~  
  
The party was in full swing when they arrive. It took a while to calm Will's nerves and he insisted they go as late as is socially acceptable.  
  
Dr. Lecter prepared dinner since Will didn't think he can stomach anything in the party and Hannibal is particular in what he eats. The entire dinner, Will can feel Dr. Lecter's eyes boring in him and he just manages to avoid himself from squirming under the intense scrutiny.  
  
~  
  
"Damn. Should have put my money on Graham not even showing up." There was a betting pool at the bureau on how long Will Graham will last at the party and Zeller put his money on 30 minutes, figuring Jack Crawford and Dr. Bloom wouldn't let him escape that easily.   
  
Price scoffed at him. "Give a man a break, will you?" While Beverly hit him in the head with her clutch bag.   
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Grow up! You're such a loser." She walked off with Price both off them stomped indignantly.   
  
"Hey! Don't leave me." Zeller hurried after them.  
  
~  
  
There were flurry of noises and movements near the entrance and the press outside were in a frenzy. Curious, the trio approached the door to see what's happening. When the door swung open, Zeller's mouth dropped, Price's eyebrows went up, and Beverly loooked like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
Dr. Lecter maneuvered Will to where the trio where standing. His hands was on the small of the younger man's back, and his posture imposing--daring anyone who's ready to lose a limb to approach them.  
  
When they approached the trio, they were still staring at Will. Hannibal spoke to break the silence because he felt Will's breath start to quicken again.   
  
"Good evening. Ms. Katz." He reached for Beverly's hand and pressed a chaste kiss. Turning to the other men, he nodded. "Mr. Price. Mr. Zeller."  
  
"If it wouldn't be an imposition, Mr. Price, can you bring Will some whisky to calm his nerves?"  
  
Price shook himself and nodded dumbly. All of them still staring at the visibly uncomfortable Will. When Price was gone to fetch them drinks, the remaining duo finally managed to stop staring at Will.   
  
"Damn! Graham. What happened, found your fairy godmother?" Zeller chuckled to himself, clearly amused by his wit. Hannibal was thinking of recipes Mr. Zeller would be best used in. Will stiffened and leaned closer to Hannibal. The older man put his hand back on Will's back and caressed him softly. Feeling the younger man relax a little, Hannibal decided to let Mr. Zeller off this time.  
  
Glaring at Zeller, Beverly hit him with her bag for the second time.   
  
"Ouch. What did I do?"  
  
"Go help Price with the drinks." With her hands shooing him, Zeller mumbled to himself. "Don't make me hit you again."  
  
"Hmph." He rushed off to find a safer place.  
  
Will let go of the breath he has been holding and smiled a little at Beverly.  
  
Beverly smirked. "You didn't have to take my joke seriously. No one really expected you to look like James Bond. Maybe I should let Dr. Lecter dress me, if this is the result."  
  
"Ah. I didn't do anything; merely helped William bring out what's lying inside him." Will feels Hannibal is giving him another of his intense stares.  
  
Their little group was distracted as Price and Zeller came back with drinks and Dr. Bloom, Jack Crawford , and his wife in tow.  
  
Alana greeted them enthusiastically and Will can feel her beaming face even if his eyes where glued to the floor. "Good to see you Will. I'm happy you let Dr. Lecter help you."  
  
"Thanks. You look nice too." Will briefly took his eyes away from the interesting floor and gave Alana a small smile.  
  
Jack cleared his throat clearly without a clue how to handle this version of Will. He reached out instead and gave Will's shoulder a slight squeeze making Will wince a little. "I should introduce you around. The director is looking forward to meeting you."   
  
Will stared frighteningly at Jack. Bella smiled at him and pulled Jack. "Do that later. He hasn't even had time to talk to his friends. I think you should dance with me first."  
  
Jack looked adamant but decided to trust his wife's better judgement. He nodded to the little group and swept his wife to the dance floor.  
  
Will let out a sigh while the others chuckled.  
  
~

Hannibal is seething. He wants to dismember and harvest the meat of every living person that is touching and talking to Will. The only thing reigning his control is the furtive glances Will is sending him, as if making sure he hasn't left him alone to face the hovering vultures vying for the younger man's attentions.  
  
Everyone was so enamored by Will and was shocked that this was the same neurotic guy that they have been working with. They seem to have forgotten his weirdness and was taking this new Will joyously as if his mental issues have been cured when he shed his disheveled persona. Both men and women were asking for him to the dance floor and Hannibal is ready to shed light to his alter ego, bite anyone who dares to touch Will, and swept Will like a caveman.   
  
_'Seriously, Hannibal you're being barbaric and is unbecoming of you.'_  He's taking his usual advice to Will and is breathing deeply.   
  
The last straw was when he noticed Chilton making his way to Will like a predator he really is. He had enough and was about to take Will away from his adoring audience when he heard Alana Bloom talking to him.  
  
"Always thought you're the possessive type." She declared smirking.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You've been looking at Will all night as if you're ready to eat him. Seriously, never seen you with this much emotion on your face. Quite refreshing." She looks so amused at seeing Hannibal like this, more than Will's transformation.  
  
Hannibal cleared his throat and was trying his best to set his usual mask in place. But Chilton is talking to Will now, and he doesn't like the lascivious look that rat is sending Will.  
  
"Poor Will. Go, Cinderella needs his prince." Alana's smirk widens. It's approval enough for Hannibal so he finally made his way to Will, intent on not letting any more filthy hands touch what is his.  
  
"Dr. Chilton, Will." He nods to both of them. Hannibal is trying his best to hide his contempt for Chilton with a menu for the other doctor's meat he's already prepared in his mind. He'll make sure that Chilton will feel every cut he'll make.   
  
Will is looking expectantly at him, pleading him to make the monster go away.   
  
Hand proprietary on Will's back, he said. "Jack sent me to fetch you."  
  
"Umm... ok" Will was turning towards him when Chilton glared at him and grabbed Will's arm.  
  
"I'm sure he can wait. Will should enjoy the party. How about a dance, Will?" Chilton sent his best smile and Will looks ready to vomit.  
  
"I'm just a messenger. Take it up to him if you want. Come, dear Will." He dared Chilton to argue and clearly the man is still smart enough to know he's treading on dangerous territory. Pasting a smile, he bid farewell to Will. "It's nice to see you Will. Hope I can see you around."   
  
_'No, you won't.'_  Hannibal smirking to himself.  
  
Out of Chilton's earshot, Will let out a breath and seemed to finally relax since they arrived at the party.  
  
"God, I hate this party."  
  
Hannibal hummed and leads Will to the outside porch. "Let's get some fresh air."  
  
They both relaxed, finding some peace. Hannibal thinks Will is more beautiful like this, eyes closed bathing in the moonlight.   
  
_'He'll be more beautiful writhing under me.'_  A plan in mind is starting to form.  
  
He went behind Will and touched the younger man's shoulders. Will's breath hitched and then sighed as Dr. Lecter's hands started massaging his cramped shoulders. Distantly, the band is playing their last song.  
  
Hannibal turned Will to face him. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Will looked him in the eyes, eyes shining with joy. "Thought you'd never ask."  
  
Under the moonlight, with no one but themselves, they danced the night away. A small reprieve from the blood, the gore, the murder, the chaos, and a promise of something that can fill the missing pieces in themselves.  
  
~  
  
Beverly was laughing to herself. Who would have thought that her gut was right on betting that Will's going to stay at the party until the end.  
  
"What are you so jolly about?" Zeller grunted while cradling his head still hungover.   
  
Price placed coffee for everyone. "So you think Will would still look like last night?"  
  
"Nah, the magic only lasts until 12 midnight. Bet he run off and left a shoe." Zeller chuckled and Beverly hit him again. Price looks amused.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?" He thinks his headache doubled this time.  
  
"Don't be a baby. Stop being petty and accept Will is more good-looking that you can ever hope and can get anyone in the sack if he wants."   
  
_'Not that he would anyway.'_  Smiling to herself, she remembered she had to do something.  
  
"You're at it again. Why are you so cheery this morning?" Zeller looks at her suspiciously. "Who did you bang last night?"  
  
"Not your business." She wandered off, a slight skip in her step.  
  
~  
  
Will, cuddled to Hannibal's chest, is awaken by his phone chiming. He turned over and checked if it's Jack and another murder turned up when he saw a picture of him and Hannibal dancing.   
  
Beverly added,  _ **So cute. Cinderella and his prince. Don't worry, I made sure no one else saw you two. ;D**_  
  
Will groaned. He felt himself blush just thinking Beverly would not let him live this down and if anything might have already snitched it to Alana. He was interrupted when he felt Hannibal pulling him to the older man's body.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hannibal whispered on his neck, hands starting to wander making Will blush even further.  
  
He turned over and showed Hannibal Beverly's text.  
  
"Hmmm... That's a nice picture." Hannibal mused completely nonplussed making Will more agitated.  
  
"Beverly and Alana won't let me live this down." Will's really working himself to another panic attack and is wishing he is at home so his dogs can surround him and comfort him.   
  
He was ready to make a move when Hannibal smirking, grabbed his hands and moved on top of him. "I can think of better ways to comfort you."   
  
Will didn't give any protests while Hannibal has already decided where he would place the blown-up picture of him and Will.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Zodiac killer because I don't really know any unsolved popular serial killers that much. 
> 
> ~
> 
> Don't know anything about men's fashion but this is what I imagined [Hannibal's](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_260190243_00/1.0x0.jpg) and [Will's](http://kpitalrisk.free.fr/images/stars/31000/s_s_216196305hugh_dancy_.jpg) clothes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
